


Venganza se escribe con “L"

by Mila_millsluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, RheaCorp, SuperCorp
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_millsluthor/pseuds/Mila_millsluthor
Summary: Rhea regresó a la tierra con nuevos planes y un nuevo propósito y esta vez no parará hasta tener de rodillas a la campeona de la tierra Kara Zor-El pero para eso necesita la debilidad más grande de la heroína, Lena Luthor.





	Venganza se escribe con “L"

**Author's Note:**

> Rhena principalmente aunque mi vena supercorp se hará presente en varias ocasiones

Lena Luthor era una mujer sumamente inteligente tenía una mente brillante pero tenía un enorme defecto....  
Después de no tener a nadie con quiere compartir sus pensamientos o algo tan simple como una comida pasó a tener una mejor amiga en quien confiaba ciegamente y ese era su problema, se había vuelto ciega ante el aprecio que le tenia a Kara y a cambio esta le había mentido todo el tiempo, con ese pensamiento se quedó después de hablar con Sam y descubrir que tenía un problema, ella era Reign pero a diferencia de Kara no le hubiera podido contar nada aunque la castaña quisiera ya que ni ella misma lo recordaba y por su bien y el de su hija Lena había prometido ayudarla a resolver su problema.  
Tamborileando los dedos sobre su gran escritorio y mas grande ahora ante la frustración que la invadia ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y ella no había conseguido ordenar todas sus ideas y convertirla en una sola, un largo suspiro salió de sus labios y su frente se apoyó en la fría mesa tratando de despejarse un poco lo que le permitió oír unas fuertes pisadas afuera en su balcón, supergirl de paso en alguna emergencia, fue el pensamiento que llegó a su mente y siguió con su trabajo.

El martes había comenzado temprano entre sus visitas a fotografía y redacción para la publicación del día deteniéndose a momentos para charlar con Jimmy Olsen que aunque no le había puesto un nombre a lo que tenían estaba bastante tranquila con lo que iba ocurriendo eso era lo que ayudaba a sus doce de la noche a mantener una sonrisa mientras inventaba un nuevo sistema para su recolección de datos e ideas eso es lo que había pensado hacer después de marcharse de catco y cargar con una pila de bocetos, si ella no podía decidirse por una idea podría guardar las miles que le rondaban, se había decidido por tener una librete pequeña que cargaría con ella y así no perdería cada idea que se le pasará por la mente en el transcurso del día después pasaría sus anotaciones por un escáner y hací tendría todo al alcance de un pendrive   
\- brillante Lena Luthor   
Se alabó a ella misma en el camino hacia su mini bar para servirse una media copa de vino, mientras bebía un trago pasó sus dedos por el borde la copa y un pequeño escalofrio la recorrió al sentirse observada pero rápidamente lo descartó dada la hora, terminó su copa y llamó a un taxi que la esperara para finalmente ir a su departamento.

Miércoles y la prensa estaba enloquecida por los estragos de un nuevo alienígena que convertía a las personas y edificios que se topaba en comida eso sin duda había representado un reto para supergirl ya que tenia que tener cuidado en dejar que sus ciudadanos se convirtieran en plato fuerte de aquel monstruo al final todo había salido bien y por fortuna olsen había estado ahí para obtener unas tomas de la escena que se usaron para la edición en linea, terminada su labor pasó su noche en el escaneo de las notas del día sintiendo una particular brisa minutos después de que ella abriera la puerta de su balcón pero la atribuyó a la fría noche de ese día y continuó con su labor.

Tarde del jueves y apenas iba llegando a su comoda silla de escritorio dejando caer todo el peso de su día, el notar a Kara tan extraña la dejaba en un desconcierto total no lograba entender sus múltiples cambios de humor por más que se esforzaba se suponía que eran adultas y podían sentarse a hablar de sus inquietudes, negó con la cabeza y se puso manos a la obra a terminar con sus pendientes. 

Por fin viernes y ya tenía corriendo la simulación del prototipo del suero que le administraría a Sam para mantener su conciencia despierta y pudiera tener el control de sus acciones si obtenía la compatibilidad con el ADN de su amiga el fin de semana tendría listo la muestra para probrarlo. 

Y fue así como las horas transcurrieron hasta llegar a la tarde de un productivo domingo, había tenido excelentes resultados y en sus descansos Kara la había acompañado en un almuerzo y un maratón de películas en lo que quedaba del día, Lena no podía estar más feliz de por fin tener un buen día sin duda compartir momentos con la rubia le sentaban bien pero el cansancio ya sea hacía presente después de una agitada semana y ella acabó rendida apoyada en su escritorio. 

Mañana del Lunes   
Era de esperarse que después de dormir sobre su escritorio con una mala postura su cuerpo se sintiera adormecido con una risita recorrió la silla y se paró para estirarse mientras caminaba a su cuarto privado dentro la oficina, le servía ser una mujer precavida que conservaba una muda de ropa extra por cualquier incidente y ya con una presentación impecable regresó y levantar la vista se petrificó en pocos segundos.   
Lena no lo podía creer supergirl la había visto morir, la ciudad la había visto desaparecer después de hacerse polvo al petrificarse cuando el dispositivo dispersador de plomo se había activado y ahora Rhea se encontraba encaminándose a ella con una sonrisa aterradora.  
-Lunes con L de Lena Luthor  
Dijo la daxamita cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para quedar de frente a ella   
\- atribuyo tu falta de habla a la impresión y emoción por verme   
Ella se había quedado paralizada y no había movido ni un musculo para evitar la cercanía de la otra mujer y ahora se encontraba tratando de ordenar a su cerebro que coordinará para decir algo   
\- como....?  
\- te refieres al como es posible que este frente a ti? O al como es posible que tu querida kryptoniana no esté aquí para salvarte?   
Lena quedó invadida por el miedo de que algo le haya ocurrido   
\- tu...monstruo... ¿que le has hecho!?   
Gritó con toda la angustia que le oprimía el pecho   
\- oh mi querida lena   
Rhea sonrió casi enternecida por la conmoción de la Luthor   
\- la mantengo entretenida lo suficiente para cumplir mi cometido, veras tengo una historia muy interesante y con fascinantes hechos científicos que se que te gustara saber   
Obligó a retroceder a la pelinegra hasta que su espalda tocara el borde del limite del balcón, era bien conocido el miedo esta por las alturas y era algo que Rhea aprovechaba en este momento  
\- Cuando Krypton explotó se llevó entre sus ruinas a Daxam pero no fue solo eso lo que dejó, con ello arrastro fragmentos muy fascinantes inútiles en nuestros planetas pero muy eficaces en la tierra, esos fragmentos de adaptaron a nuestros cuerpos y cuando escapé de la explosión me dedique a explorar más sobre esta nueva extensión de mi ser  
Rhea sacó una daga que mantenía oculta hasta ese momento y realizó un corte a lo largo de su palma izquierda dejando ver un brillo verde muy conocido   
-con la cantidad suficiente de kryptonita en mi y la luz solar que mi cuerpo absorbió desde mi llegada a la tierra fue suficiente para que mi forma corpórea desapareciera a la vista de todos y a la vez cuando la retirada se hiciera inminente me diera el tiempo suficiente para mis cenizas fueran transportadas a la nave para mi recuperación   
Ella mantenía una sonrisa casi cínica ante el asombro de la contraria era todo un poema para sus ojos   
\- si algo aprendí de la tierra era que debía tener un plan de respaldo por si llegaba a fallar la invasión   
\- ¿Estas aquí para vengarte por todo lo que te hice? ¿es eso a lo que has venido?   
Por fin había podido recuperarse de su impresión y su semblante se había recuperado   
\- en lo absoluto, mis planes están lejos de estar enfocados en esa dirección   
Por el rabillo del ojo divisó un destello rojo y azul bastante conocido lo que indicaba que era hora de irse, sujetó a Lena del brazo y saltó del edificio para justo antes de estrellarse a pocos metros del suelo abrir un portal que las transportarían a otro sitio   
\- Lena!   
El grito desgarrador de la rubia fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de desaparecer por completo.


End file.
